Simple and Clean
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Riku went from being known and friendly to being the black sheep. The one that he loves is too busy to have anything to do with him. Riku just seems to believe that things aren't as simple as night and day...especially with him as the in-between element.


_**This is my b-day gift to ME. Because there was really no other motive than my happiness at completing KH2 FM and feeling so sad for Riku.  


* * *

Simple and Clean**_

_From the depths of my mind I watch out of my possessed eyes as Sora lets the sword dig into his chest. Pink light erupts over his torso as he disappears. _

_Sora's dying and it's all my fault. I made all of this happen. All because of my stupid wishes. I thought I could save us by letting that dark freak into me and I was so wrong. I hurt my friend...physical and emotional distress all thanks to me. Maleficent confused me and made me think otherwise to the truth. _

_How could I have been so blind?_

_I'll find a way to help...even if it's from another realm._

———————————————

_As the great white doors shut tight I turn around. Looking out over the sea of black shadow heartless, I feel my heart sink. At least Sora's okay._

_The cursed Soul Eater flashes into my grip as I seem to be unable to locate the King. Screaming out to anyone, no one hears, for it gets caught in my throat._

_As these heartless close in around me I let the tears cascade down my face. From the corner of my eye I spot a shrouded figure but I shrug it off. The next thing I know, a fist crashes into my skull and my vision blurs._

——————————————————

I lay back on the white sand underneath the papou tree and sigh. Kairi begged for Sora to go to the mall with her. Because the brunet is too good of a person, he didn't refuse. It was weird how everyone still accepted him even after admitting to being homosexual. I was actually too scared to come out back in high school and I still am today.

Sora rarely sees me any more. He's too busy between his job and friends. Then again I do stay away from everyone. I had tried to stay in the social loop...I'm just not a social butterfly. I'm all alone.

My parents moved away from Destiny Islands after a honeymoon in this great place far away. They left me enough money so that I've never have to work a day in my life as long as I don't waste it on petty things. Sometimes that feels more like a burden than a crutch. No one really wants to hire me because they know I'm set.

Sitting up, I sigh, maybe I'll go get some ice cream. Making my way back to my rowboat I can't help but feel sorry for this little island. No one but me comes out here anymore...not that I don't enjoy that.

————————————————

_Kairi beckons Sora over to me. However, fear still tingles on my skin. He thinks I'm Xehanort because of this body. He thinks he hates me. Even though there's that...I still care. I'll protect him even if its at a distance._

_  
Kairi takes a hold of my gloved hand and holds it steady, preventing anyone to know that I'm trembling. Sora's hand lies on mine. Not seeing what he sees, I watch as tears spill over his flushed cheeks. Battles may have toughened him...but he's still the Sora I knew back on the islands._

_"Riku...it's Riku...Riku's here. I looked for you!"_

_"Come on Sora, you got to pull it together." comes my attempt to lighten him up._

_Crying at me in anguish, he collapses to his knees, "I looked everywhere for you!"_

_His voice almost breaks and it seems to break my heart in the process. Lowering my gazes I feel only regret, "I didn't want you to find me."_

—————————————————

Striding down the sidewalk, I enter the ice cream shop. I barely take note of the customers shoving past me. I spot Kairi's auburn mane as she runs over to me. "What are you doing here Riku? It's all over the news. Everyone should go home!"

"I'll go in a minute. I'll call you the second I get in, okay?"

Nodding, she sprints through the door.

_I wonder why everyone in town is so worked up. Nothing ever happens here._

Stepping up to the counter I instantly single out Sora. Worried aquatic eyes look onto me...or maybe not.

Turning around I sigh as the dark haired man in a prison uniform points a gun at me. The scarred man leans forward and grabs my wrist.

I just don't feel the pain that he intends to inflict on me. The cry he wanted doesn't exist and it angers him. The end presses against my temple. Smug as can be he grins, "Anyone here care about this punk?"

Sora hops over the counter, "Take me instead."

"Yes or no man?"

"I..."

The butt of the pistol slams against my skull, resulting in my swaying vision. "Whatever come on if you want too so bad." Yanking me out the door, he scans the lot. "Where's your car?"

Sora hurries to his own and unlocks and opens the doors. The man shoves me down into the seat before getting in his own. "Sit on his lap and shut up."

The second the door is shut, the killer revs the engine, lurching us into the road. He keeps the gun on his legs as he drives. The blood matting my hair slowly begins to drip down my face. I wonder how bad it is.

Sora squeezes my hand as he keeps his eye on the murderer. Sirens can be heard behind us and this guy knows that if he stops he's screwed. Swerving around a corner, I wrap my arms around Sora's waist. As the car slams to a stop against the curb, the brunet trembles lightly and I look up to see why.

The hallowed end is against his cheek while the wielder has a fire i his eyes. Taking a deep breath I pull my arm that is pressed against the door away from his stomach. Counting down in my head I throw the door to the stopped car open, shove Sora out, and slam my other wrist into his own.

The bullet doesn't soar far and shatters the windshield while the gun drops onto the floorboard at my feet. His large fingers reach forward as his body follows.

Falling onto the pavement outside of the car, I moan in agony. The end digs into the hollow of my throat as I try to slip away.

Small metal cylinders fly through the air and implant themselves into the man on top of me. The hands trying to desperately help me up seem to fall away.

Rolling over I see Sora clutching his stomach. "N-No!" I'm able to climb to my feet and catch his weakening body. "Sora come on it'll be okay." I ball the bottom of his shirt and press it against the wound in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the flow.

People clad in medical outfits rush straight to the fallen criminal first.

"You idiots! My friend is dying and you rush to that thing!?"

A man comes over to me and lifts Sora onto a stretcher. Another nears and they haul Sora away. A woman assists me to a police car, thankfully not seeing the blood in my silvered hair. I slip into the seat and fall into a numb sensation as she drives to the hospital.

_I never got to tell Sora how much I love him. If I don't let him know then I don't know what I'll do._

"Come on let's go."

I push the door open and dash into the entrance. The woman at the counter smiles sweetly, "Name of the patient please."

"Sora Kaze."

After referring to her computer she frowns, "I'm sorry, only family is allowed in at the moment. He just got into stable condition."

"B-But..."

"I'm so sorry."

_No I have to get in there._

"But he's my finance!"

The woman is taken back, "Oh, um, room 17 on the second floor."

Turning away I locate the stairs instead of the elevator. I arrive at the door just as a doctor exits. "I got a page that you'd be coming. You must be the young man that was with him, no others are here yet."

"I-Is he okay?"

"Sora is doing remarkably well now. You can see him but keep it quiet."

I nod and the doctor side steps so that I can get in. An IV and heart monitor hooks into him and his usually warm skin is cold as death. Sitting down on the chair, I grasp his hand in both of mine, and lie my head on them as I weep.

"R-Riku? Is that y-you?" Lifting my face up I look into those bright cerulean orbs. "I know what you're thinking Riku. It's not your fault and you're not useless."

"Everything I do ends up hurting you though."

Fingers trace my jaw, "Nothing is your fault. All of this brought us together. Pulling his hand away he busies himself with prying off a band. "When mom died, she gave me Dad's wedding ring and the simple silver one he had given her instead of diamonds. Riku, will you marry me?"

Speechless, I stare at him with wide eyes.

_This is what I want...but...can it really be that simple and pure?_

The cool metal is slipped onto my finger. "Whether you say yes or no, I want you to keep it. I love you Riku."

"Sora..." I stand up so that I can lean over him. Smirking I place a chaste kiss on his full lips, "I love you too. So when's the wedding?"

"The second I get out of here."


End file.
